laststoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 22
Dark Spirit Passage Zael starts his way through the path to the Realm of Ascendancy, with Dagran and Mirania, They can't believe that the place is inside the Castle. They follow the only path available until Zael finds a mage in black robes. He tries to talk to him, but Mirania stops him, because she detected a dark presence in him. Almost instantly the mage starts attacking them by summoning a Dark Servant. During the fight they discover that the trial is specially designed for the bearer of the Outsider's Mark, so only Zael can pass the trial. They get to an octagonal platform. It is activated by the Outsider's Power and takes them to another path. In the new path they find three paths. They take the first and the platform is activated again by the Outsider's power. On this path they encounter another Dark Master , along with its Dark Servant and Skeleton Vipers. After defeating the Master they return to the room with the octagonal platform. A magical set of stairs appear but they can't use them. With no other option, they follow the other path, which takes them to another place with a third Dark Master, his Servant and Skeleton Archers. After dispatching the enemies they return to the room with the platform. The set of magical stairs is completed, allowing them to follow the other third path. They follow the only way available until they encounter two more Masters, this time without any Undead. After the fight they continue on their way to another portal, which takes them to another path. This time there's only an open area with no apparent way onwards. The Shade appears before them. They are unable to harm it with physical weapons at first. Then they begin to use Mirania's nature magic, which proves to be of great value during the fight. After the fight they discover that they're in the Realm of Ascendancy, and a mysterious stone appears before Zael, then there's a pulse, and the stone activates. Zael hears the same voice he heard when he got the Outsider's Mark. It is suffering and asking for help. Zael puts his hand over the stone and a mysterious hand appears and grabs him. A beam of light appears from the top of the Castle. The entire Island starts to shake and some strange structures begin to appear. Once again Zael hears the strange voice. It tells Zael to rise his arm and "invoke them". Zael stumbles and Dagran and Mirania ask if he's fine. They return to the Castle. Lazulis Castle Back in the Castle Zael tells the Count that he passed the trial, and the Count orders him to awake the Fortress Island. He takes Zael to a balcony in the tower they were already in. Calista enters and pleads with her uncle to stop, but he slaps her in the face and tells her to not interfere. Calista sadly leaves the balcony, and Zael is ordered again to activate the fortress. Zael activates it and energy starts to flow throughout the Island. The pillars on the Island start to rotate and more strange structures appear. Finally the Island separates from the rest of the continent. The Island starts moving toward the Gurak Continent. The nobles who were expecting the wedding were glad to be in such expedition for the fame it could give them. Several days passed as everyone prepares for battle. One day Zael wakes up in his room in the Castle wondering if he did the right thing by activating the Island. As Zael continues thinking, Jirall is shown in his room, frustrated with Zael's recent exploits. He orders two mysterious guys to watch him closely. Back in Zael's room, a maid informs him that someone wants to meet him in the courtyard. Zael agrees to go. In the Courtyard he's attacked by a group of Assassins, but he is helped by a mysterious mage in green robes. After the battle the mage disappears and Zael tries to question one of the assassins, but he escapes before answering any questions. Zael decides to visit the Military HQ, where he finds Sir Therius who confronts him about his recently acquired control over the Island and makes him think about what is right, why is he doing all this and if he really has what it takes to be a knight. While exiting the Military HQ Zael finds General Asthar talking to Mirania. After they finish the discussion Zael approaches him and explains how he feels. He then asks to be the general's pupil. Asthar challenges him, saying if he passes the challenge he'll be accepted as the general's pupil. Previous Next Category:Story